The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has recognized a need to study the performance and feasibility of using high frequency spectrum above 6 GHz for further evolution beyond the Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-Advanced) standard, and for technology advancement towards 5G. The aim is to develop a channel model to enable feasibility studies the development of a framework of using high frequency spectrum ranging from 6 GHz to 100 GHz.
Generally, different large-scale fading parameters can be used to describe and subsequently model a radio channel in different environments (e.g., indoor, universal mobile interface (UMI), universal mobile access (UMA), etc.). Usually, these parameters are derived from extensive channel sounding campaigns or parameters used in channel models, and are at least verified with representative channel measurements in different environments and dedicated frequency ranges.
For instance, the patent publication US20110205911A1 discloses a system and method for channel sounding of broadband signal carrier mobile communications.
Disadvantageously, however, the above-mentioned patent publication does not take into account the fact that different channel sounding approaches (e.g., frequency or time domain), or even the use of different channel sounding equipment (vector network analyzer (VNA), signal generator, signal analyzer, amplifier, low noise amplifier (LNA), up-converter, down-converter, cabling, sounding sequence, etc.), result in different dynamic ranges and thus also in different effective noise thresholds in the resulting measurement data.
Due to the fact that the estimation of the large scale fading parameters depends on the effective noise threshold of the underlying channel measurement, it is crucial to identify influencing measurement parameters and document these parameters along with the measurement results.
What is needed, therefore, is an approach for a channel sounding device, and processes for performing testing operations with the channel sounding device, using channel models and scenario specific propagation parameters, which are verified by comparable channel measurements in representative environments.